hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce
Deuce (Aron Erlichman) was the former lead singer and producer of Hollywood Undead between 2005 and late 2009. He is now a solo artist and he has released his debut album, 9lives. Bio 375156 1959543045746 1757902857 888822 1240705153 n.jpg|Deuce unmasked Deuce began creating Rock -based music under his birth-name of Aron Erlichman, early in 2001. In 2005, he released four tracks; "Franny", "Surface Air", "Breaking Through", and "Sometimes" on Broadjam from his first EP called Aron EP, internet sharing site for opinions and ratings, where he gained little recognition. He later co-founded Hollywood Undead with Jorel Decker, Matthew St. Claire, and Jeff Phillips, and sang clean vocals and produced instrumentals for the band, until his departure in early 2010. In early February 2012, three more pre-Hollywood Undead tracks were released and surfaced, including "Far Away", "Fallen Stone", and "Dreams" Hollywood Undead Foundation Hollywood Undead started out as "The Kids," with Deuce, J-Dog, and Shady Jeff on their MySpace page. They were later joined by George Ragan (Johnny 3 Tears), Jordon Terrell (Charlie Scene), Dylan Alvarez (Funny Man), and Matthew St. Claire (Da Kurlzz), and they changed their name to Hollywood Undead. In 2007 they released the Hollywood Undead - EP, which included 16 tracks, (only 12 made it to the album Swan Songs). These are the only tracks that inlcude Former Member Shady Jeff. Swan Songs (2008) Swan Songs is Hollywood Undead's debut album, which peaked at number 22 on the Billboard 200 in its first week, selling 21,000 copys. The band released four songs as singles off the album: "No. 5," "Undead," "Young," and "Everywhere I go." Swan Songs was supposed to be released on the band's original label, MySpace Records in 2007, however it was postponed by the record label when they requested to have some of the songs removed and others censored. The band declined and switched labels to Octone which wouldn't require them to censor their songs. Deuce has stated many times that he was the main creative force behind the album and has said he worte all the lyrics for the songs and produced the album. Although it has not been proven that he wrote all the lyrics, he is listed in the credits of the album as the producer. This is the only Hollywood Undead studio album, excluding the half studio album Desperate Measures, that Deuce is featured in. Desperate Measures (2009) , William Control, New Years Day, Polkadot Cadaver, and Haley Rose on the "Fight To Unite Tour." ''The lead single, "Let's Get It Crackin'", was released November 28, 2011 with Desperate Measures is the second CD/DVD box set by Hollywood Undead. Released on 10 November 2009. The album includes three new songs, three cover songs, a remix of "Everywhere I Go", and six live versions of previously released tracks from a concert in Albuquerque, New Mexico along with a 60-minute DVD of live performances. The album debuted at #29 on the Billboard 200, #10 on Top Rock Albums, and #15 on Top Digital Albums. Controversy In late 2009, Deuce left Hollywood Undead after having several problems with the band. He later wrote a song titled 'Story of a Snitch' about Hollywood Undead, the 'snitch' allegedly being about Hollywood Undead member J Dog, with the lyrics consisting mainly of obscenities and insults directed towards Hollywood Undead, also making claims such as he was kicked out of the band and that members of the band were "tryin' to spit just like me Deuce but they don't have it". Hollywood Undead member Charlie Scene (Jordon Terrel) told an interview for ''World Famous Rock that Deuce did not show up on tour after the band refused to continue paying over $800 a week to bring along his unnamed "personal assistant", whom they had paid for nearly 4 months. The band also explained that it was a struggle having Deuce in the group. In an interview with Bryan Stars, Da Kurlzz (Matthew St. Claire) stated, "It was so bad, that I don't think there would've been another record if he was still with us. We bent over backwards to accommodate Deuce". Deuce later responded to this in his own interview with Bryan Stars that the personal assistant Charlie Scene spoke of was in fact Jimmy Yuma. Jimmy Yuma said that he was paid by Deuce out of his own pocket to set up equipment for him, and that the band didn't have to pay anything until he began setting up their equipment on tour also. Deuce also mentioned in the same interview that he did not show up to the tour in question because he had received a phone call from the manager previously who claimed the band had "broken up" and was told not to go on tour. During an interview with JackedUp Radio, Deuce states that one of the disputes he had with Hollywood Undead was over having a personal Twitter account, Deuce claims that when he began to connect with fans over Twitter he was told that "if you keep twittering, you're not going to be allowed to go on tour". Solo Career The Call Me Big Deuce EP is the first collective release of material by American producer and singer/rapper Deuce as an independent solo-artist. The mixtape consists of 14 previously released songs compiled into one easy-to-find download at the artist's newly launched website, as most of the songs were released at random times and file-sharing websites between 2005 and 2011. The mixtape is mistakenly titled as an "EP", despite actually exceeding the standard track limit/duration of 5–7 songs required to qualify as an EP by double the amount. The mixtape was released in order to promote the first album and contains verses over instrumentals by 50 Cent, Eminem, Tupac Shakur, B.o.B and Jay-Z. The mixtape did not contain the previously released songs "Freaky Now". "Surface Air" and "Now You See My Life", which would later be released with the début album a year later. Deuce completed work for his début album in late 2011. The album was scheduled to be released March 27, 2012 by Five Seven Music, however was pushed back until April 24. The album artwork for Nine Lives was released on February 10 by Loudwire who also announced that Deuce would be joining artists Blood on the Dance Floor, brokeNCYDE, The Bunny The Bear, William Control, New Years Day, Polkadot Cadaver, and Haley Rose on the "Fight To Unite Tour." ''The lead single, "Let's Get It Crackin'", was released November 28, 2011 with an accompanying music video and features Jeffree Star. The album's second single, "America", was initially set to be released on January 17, 2012, but was released a week early on January 10 due to a leak of the full music video in December 2011. Deuce commented on the album, saying, "This album has that signature Deuce sound and is similar in flavour to what I created on ''Swan Songs, but completely unrestricted and rated NC-17. I took some of the shit I couldn't get away with on Swan Songs and brought it to another level for Nine Lives. If you liked what I did before, you will love this...". The albums third and final single before release was titled "Help Me". The song makes fun of the music industry as a whole and particularly James Diener of A&M/Octone. The song was leaked March 27, and officially released on April 4. The music video was scheduled to be premièred by Hot Topic at an unspecified date, however was leaked by Vevo for Xbox due to a misunderstanding on when the release was actually scheduled, regardless of the leak, Hot Topic still revealed both the censored and uncensored versions of the video as previously arranged. Deuce has also confirmed he is working on his second album from comments on facebook. No more information has been released yet but the new album is in the works. Trivia *Deuce, J-Dog, and Shady Jeff, are the co-founders of Hollywood Undead. * Deuce's orginal name in Hollywood Undead was Tha Produca. * Deuce is friends with Jeffree Star. * Deuce's ribs stick out and he's probably underweight. Johnny 3 Tears once said he was skinny but strong. * Deuce is most likely seen wearing sleeveless shirts, he only wears long sleeves in winter, (if that). * Deuce is part of a musical movement called Nine Lives and named one of his albums after that. * "Nine Lives" is also a clothing line/brand, partnered with American Apparel. * Deuce is Jewish. * Deuce has collaborated with other bands unlike Hollywood Undead. * His new band, 9Lives, his sister is a mixer, Pianist, and the tour manager of the band (movement) * Deuce has a tattoo on his lower stomach that says "3 Tears", the name of their old band which is where Johnny 3 Tears got his nickname from. 3 Tears is from a Japanese story about a guy being taken by to others to walk the plank and instead of jumping into the water alone, the guy pulls the others in as well and those were the 3 tears. Category:Former Members